


Nerium oleander

by keerawa



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison is traditionally a woman's weapon, but it's the thought that counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerium oleander

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Murder Will Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404483) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsons_woes**](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP Prompt #6: a botanical gift. Follows my short story [Murder Will Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/404483), but can stand alone. Unbeta'd.

Sherlock was lounging on the sofa in his dressing gown, rubbing the 'love bite' on his neck and savoring every detail of last night's unexpected encounter with John, when he heard Mrs Hudson's uneven gait on the stairs.

"Coo-eee," she called. "Everyone decent?" She bustled in without waiting for an answer, carrying her dwarf _Nerium oleander_. Sherlock knew she had purchased the deadly houseplant in Florida, shortly after the assault by her former husband.

"I'm so pleased for you, dear," she confided. "But, here, just in case." She held out the plant.

Sherlock laughed. "Mrs Hudson, you are a treasure."


End file.
